


Puppet of Clovers

by ginnekomiko



Series: Patchwork [5]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover World. Orion is now in control of the Hina's body because she refuses to come out of the corner of her mind and deal with her boyfriend herself. Part of Patchwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was not ideal. It's not like Orion had meant to crash into the human girl. She was so jumbled by the experience that he had unintentionally taken over her mind. _He_ was in control of her body now.

"Uh-oh! You were in such a shock that I pushed you back into your own mind! At least the voice is still yours. H-how do I move this thing?"

 _Use your legs and walk, you idiot! I need to be somewhere fast!_ said the girl's voice.

"Okay, okay! Where are we going?"

_Medio no Hitsuji. It's a cafe. And stop talking out loud! You're making me look like a weirdo!_

"Ah, sorry, but um, why are we going there?"

_Because he wants to meet up._

"Who is that?"

A text message beeped.

"What is all this?"

_DON'T READ IT!_

"Man, did you have a fight with this person?"

_Seems like it._

"Are you sorry?"

_NO!_

"Jeez. Well, we made it. I'm Orion, by the way."

_I'm Hina._

"Nice to meet you! Sorry about all this. I'll try to sort it out as soon as possible," Orion said as he opened the door. "I wonder, is he's already here?"

_Just pick a table! If he wants to talk, he can come get me! I'm tired of walking anyway!_

"Uh, this big scary-looking guy is coming for us," Orion whispered.

_Be polite! He's older than me!"_

" _That's_ him! Uh, won't you please sit down?" Orion said.

_Yes! His name is Kent, and we're dating._

" _What_?"

Kent paused. "What? Why are you sitting over here? Did you not see me?"

"W-well, I was tried from walking! So I just took the first seat I saw," Orion said.

"I see. That's logical. Hmm, you seem a little off today. Hina, are you doing alright? I thought I apologized appropriately for my little transgression, but if you have any criticisms, please state them now."

"What were we-?" Orion began.

 _CODE RED. ORION! ABORT MISSION!_ Hina cried.

Okay, don't go there; got it.

"Don't panic, okay? Everything's fine!" Orion said.

"Is it?" Kent asked. He eyed her suspiciously."Very well then, solve this math problem for me. I shall use it to determine your emotional level."

"Eh?" Orion murmured.

 _WHY IS HE ALWAYS MAKING ME DO MATH WHEN I'M UPSET AT HIM?_ Hina exclaimed.

"What did I get myself into?" Orion muttered as he began to solve the equation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean this isn't a date?

The rest of the talk was not very fulfilling. Hina still refused to actually take control over her body, and Kent would not stop talking about how he did not understand why she was reacting this way. Orion sighed. It was because he wasn’t used to pretending to be a human. This would be so much easier if he and Hina switched places in her brain. He was much more comfortable observing.

“We’re done here,” Kent said as he got up from his chair.

Without thinking, Orion followed behind him. Kent and Hina walked for a good while before they returned to her apartment.

“What was the point of that?” Orion asked. “Did you want to walk me home?”

"No. I thought this was a date," Kent said. “I talked to my friend, and he said couples typically walk around.”

"You're kidding me," Orion muttered.

 _See what I mean?_ Hina asked.

“I think he probably meant something like window shopping,” Orion said with a sigh.

Kent paused. “Oh. I see. Good observation.”

Orion waved goodbye. “I’m going inside now. Bye!”

Kent looked confused for a moment before slowly waving back. “Bye. I will text you tonight.”

Once the door was shut, Hina did take over her mind again, if only to scream into a nearby pillow on her couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is normal.

“Hey, Hina, what are all these red dots on your calendar for?” Orion asked.

_That’s my memo for the days when I have to work._

“Work? Y-you’ll take back over your body by then, right? I’m still not use to interacting with humans!”

_Meh. Maybe. Honestly, it’s been nice not to worry about that kind of stuff and just watch the world. I can see why Kent likes to do it. You’re not half bad at pretending to be human, you know._

“You are not helping!”

Her phone beeped. “Ah, it’s a phone call!”

_Answer it, then!_

“H-hello?”

“Are you coming by today?” Kent’s voice asked.

“Actually, I was going to stop by my work!”

“Oh? On your day off?”

 _Oh, I can’t wait to see how you try to get out of this logic loop._ Hina said.

“Well, yeah, you see, I wanted to observe people to improve my performance!”

“Ah, interesting. I suppose I could meet you there, as it is halfway between my house; bring a book,” Kent said.

“What do you usually being to his house?”

_My work manual._

“You have to be kidding.”

_Nope!_

Manual in hand, Orion followed Hina’s limited recollections of where to go until they actually ran into Kent on the way there. When he opened the door, Orion was surprised by how many plants Kent had in his house. He checked the little cards by each of them.

**Bird Food.**

**Hamster Food.**

“Why are the plants labeled like this?” Orion muttered through gritted teeth.

“Is something wrong with the Yogurt Grass?” Kent asked. He examined the plant. “No. Why are you making that face?”

Hina’s laughter filled Orion’s head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math puzzles are serious business, apparently.

Once again, Kent invited them over to his lab, but along the way they got lost.

 _Just call him._ Hina said.

“But then he’ll sass us! Why don’t we ask around?” Orion said.

_Honestly, fine, I’ll do it!_

“Yeah, Kent? I got lost again.”

“I can see you from my window. You got confused this close to your destination?  Still, it’s nice that you called me for once. I’ll be right down.”

 _I told you!_  Orion whined.

“Come on you, I’m this way, remember?” he said as he took her arm and led her into the building.

 _Is he blushing? I think he’s blushing!_ Orion said.

It was a mostly uneventful visit, that is until he showed up.

_Hina, what is going on?? Why is this guy taking your boyfriend hostage?_

_These two nerds do math puzzles all the time. This is pretty normal, actually. Ikki just wants Kent’s attention so he can check his answers._

“Oh my, who is this cutie?” Ikki asked.

“This the girl I’m… dating,” Kent said.

"Dating, huh?” Ikki said with interest. “I guess now's a good chance as any."

"Ikkyu, what are you doing?" Kent asked.

"I'm going to test if you get jealous, what else?" Ikki said as he moved closer to Hina’s face.

"Uu, so close..." Orion murmured.

 _Move it, Orion!_  Hina shouted as she pushed him out of the way. _Let me handle this!_

"You're a real charmer, Mr. Ikki, but I still like Kent best," Hina said with a sweet smile.

Stunned silence filled the room. Nobody spoke for a good minute.

_HINA? IF YOU FELT THIS WAY FROM THE START WHY MAKE ME PRETEND TO BE YOU?_

_I wanted to see if he would notice the difference between us._

“Hina?” Kent asked gently. “What’s been going on? This is the first time all week you’ve acted remotely like yourself.”

_He passed my test._

"...Wait, does that mean that... my eyes don't work on some girls?" Ikki asked in confusion.

“I’ve been saying that since the beginning, Ikkyu.”

 Ikki smiled. "It was worth it, because I got to make you flustered over your cute girlfriend. Come on, bud, I'll buy you a drink."

"I am plotting your demise as we speak," Kent said.

“I want to come, but I can’t, can I?” Hina said.

 Kent smiled slightly. “No. I’m not going to take a minor to a bar.”

 _You really did want to go with him, huh?_ Orion said gently as Hina gathered her things.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hina has a bad day.

Well that work day sucked. Even after studying the manual for all that time while Kent worked, Hina made so many mistakes that the manager yelled at her. She was fighting the urge to cry in frustration.

Her phone beeped with Kent’s nightly text.

“Good work today.”

If only he knew how badly she did. Ugh! She could hear his teasing now! Still…

 _Oh!_ _Look! He’s trying to be better at the texts he sends. You’re going to reply to him, right?_ Orion asked.

“Good work to you too, Kent!” she wrote.

Denial and derail.

To her surprise, he responded.

“Ha! Are you trying to congratulate me? It’s a little strange to have you say that, but I’m happy.”

Okay, that was worth it.

Another beep.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

How should she respond?

Honest, she had to try to be honest if she wanted this relationship to work. She couldn’t hide in her mind forever. She had to start facing the responsibilities of this life.

“Actually… I did terrible today.”

She waited for his response.

Her phone rang.

A call?

“Hello?”

“Forgive me, but I thought perhaps you would like to talk about what was bothering you.”

“Ah, that’d be nice, actually.”

“Very well, please, tell me about your day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sometimes these in-game days are too short to really build anything!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lunch date with a friend sends Hina into a spiral.

When one of Hina’s friends called her, and asked her to lunch at a cafe the next day, she didn’t think anything of it. Thankfully, she remembered Sawa’s voice right away when she picked up the call.

“Are you sad, Hina?” Sawa asked as she picked at her food.

Hina eyed her. “Why would I be?”

“I mean…. you and Kent are still a thing right?” Sawa asked.

Hina nodded.

“And Ikki told me he’s still going to go abroad at the end of the month…” Sawa continued.

Sawa’s statement hit her like a punch. A flood of unwanted feelings rushed over her.

“It’s fine this way, isn’t it?” Hina murmured.

 _What? Hina, no!_ _Orion cried._

In an instant, Hina retreated back into the corner of her mind, leaving Orion baffled and in charge of her consciousness for the first time in days.

Orion blinked through Hina’s eyes. “I’m sorry, Sawa, what?”

“Space cadet,” Sawa said with a smile. “You’re lying and hiding your feelings again.”

At least someone in her circle could see it.

_Why would we start dating when he's only going to go away? Hina sobbed in the back of her mind. It’s not fair! I hate him!_

Orion sighed. “I’m trying to treasure the time that we have left. It’s hard, but thank you for checking up on me.”

“It’s the least I could do.” Sawa got up from the café table. “I need to go to work now, so I can’t stay much longer. Hang in there, Hina!”

Orion sighed and leaned Hina’s body against the table. She was still crying, and in no state to switch back.

Just then, her phone beeped with a text.

It was from Kent.

_Just let him send what he wants, I don't care anymore! I’m really mad at him! But I don't want him to stop texting me all together..._

Orion glanced at the message. He was asking if they could meet up later. So, Orion replied, and ended the note with a little heart at the end of it.

_WHY DID YOU SEND IT LIKE THAT?_

"It's what you honestly feeling, right? Even if I did sort of make it sound like a challenge to a duel because I panicked and you’re mad. Maybe he’ll understand?"

Her phone beeped again.

Orion beamed. “Hey! Look at that! ‘Challenge accepted!’ Cool!”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Mine likes Kent too.

“Senpai!” a voice called.

Hina turned. Mine? What was she doing here?

She was waving her down as if she wanted to talk.

“What is it?” Hina asked.

Mine bounced on her toes, hands behind her back, but her gaze never wavered. “I never congratulated you on actually dating him, did I?”

Why did she say “him” with such distain? Hina wasn’t sure what to do with this.

“Ah, well… it just sort of happened that way, you know?”

That unwavering gaze turned harsh. “‘Just sort of happened that way?’” Mine repeated. “What is _wrong_ with you? You have so many guys you could pick from and you pick the big, blunt, scary one! I mean Toma’s so nice, and sure, Shin is a bit harsh, but he’s hot! Why not pick one of them?”

 _Huh?_ What was she going on about?

Mine stomped her foot. “Why do you even _like_ him?”

Hina didn’t even have to think.

“Because he’s earnest,” she said.

“Plenty of other guys are _earnest_!” Mine snapped. She looked like she was about to cry.

Wait, did Mine, _like_ Kent?

“Why would he even pick _you_? I’m cuter, and more sociable! My personality is great!”

That was debatable, still the blows stung.

“Just you wait! I’m going to work hard and steal him from you!”

“Like hell you are!” Hina snapped back before turning to leave. “See you tomorrow!”

“Have a good day, senpai!” Mine said, still angry.

What even was that?

Orion was laughing. _Wow, Hina! I didn’t know you could be that intense!_

“If she was so serious about her feelings she could have acted on them way before now!” Hina said, not caring who else heard her speak it out loud.

Wait, how had she and Kent gotten together as a couple, anyway?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Attempt #2

Hina was hoping that her date with Kent would give her some answers.

He was timely, as always.

“You’re walking too fast again!”

Kent paused. “I am? I’ll correct that.”

They walked in silence.

_Hina You should say something!_

But what to talk about? She didn’t want to bring up his traveling abroad.

“I got complimented at work today,” she began.

“That’s nice.”

Was that it?

“Oh yeah, a co-worker says she’s my love rival now.”

Kent paused. “And what does this mean? Are you trying to tell me you wish to break up and that I may pursue this other woman?”

“Why would you think that?”

“Why did you bring it up? I have no interest in another woman at this point. I am not bored with you yet.”

“But, now you’re saying you might get bored with me eventually!”

Something hit her like a truck. She felt woozy all over.

Her heart had been broken once before. She remembered this pain.

Kent had been there for some reason.

Oh right, unofficial math teacher.

Heh, back then she had the courage to slap him, huh?

When she came to, Kent was carrying her home. He had this terribly worried look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a good walk this time.

She was hoping for a Letter of Challenge from Kent when he texted her last, but instead, Hina got a Normal Request for a walk, because it was always walking.

“What are you thinking about when we walk like this?” Kent had asked.

She had to pause for a second. “A lot of things, but I’m more curious about what _you_ think about. There must be a reason for this conversation. You don’t do smalltalk.”

It was quick, but she swore he just smiled. “This is a street for couples, did you notice? you can often see them holding hands. Yet, why _do_ people hold hands? and why… do I desire this connection from you?”

Oh.

“If you want to hold my hand, that’s fine. I really don’t mind at all.”

Hesitantly, he took her hand.

“There, see?”

“This is… nice.”

“Yes, yes, it is. You’re doing a good job of matching my pace. Thank you for not just dragging me with you along the street.”

“Ah, you noticed?” Kent wrinkled his nose. “I suppose I should give his methods some credit, then.”

“Whose?”

“I swallowed my pride and consulted Ikkyu on what to do.”

Hina felt herself grin. Kent’s genuine friendship with the notorious pretty boy always amazed and astounded her. “Oh, how unusual for you.”

Kent looked more vulnerable than she’d ever seen him be before.

“…I love you. My feelings won’t change, even if there is someone else who is interested in me. He told me to tell you what I expressed to him.”

“Thank you, I needed to hear that from you.”

“You did?”

“Of course I did! It’s as hard for me to know what you’re thinking if you don’t express things to me. I don’t think I’ve been very good about it either… but I was totally willing to wail on whoever hurt you enough to make that sad face! But I guess that person was _me_ so… I’m sorry! I never meant to hurt you by bringing Mine up!”

“Thank you.”

He was cute when he smiled like that.

“I did tell her I’d give her hell if she tried to take you from me, and I _mean_ that!”

“Please do not resort to violence for my sake.” he said, picking her up by the middle with ease as they reached a large puddle near her apartment.

“Before you go, I heard that handmade gifts are best after arguments, so I made you this!”

 It was a homemade math work book, because of course it was. Thanks, unofficial math teacher. Still, she said thanks and smiled, because he was trying his best, just like she was.

“Wait, does this have those fun logic puzzles in them?” she asked.

Kent grinned. “I gave you some of my very favorites!”

“Yay! You’ll go over the answers with me, right?”

“Of course. Please let me know when you’ve solved enough for a good discussion.”

“You’ll be the first!”

 _WHO GIVES THEIR LOVER A MATH BOOK?_ Orion demanded.

_MINE! THAT’S WHO!_


End file.
